gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Dæmon
An ancient, powerful race who relocated to Earth after their home planet was destroyed in the Ancient/Elder Race war. Before The Storm In the early times, when Ancients seeded life and Old Beings wandered the skies, the desert dæmons were called by a different name. It is an unknown name, and they lived on a planet with an unknown name. The other Past Races were often uncomfortable around them. Unlike the other humanoid species that later evolved as a result of Ancient interference, the desert dæmons were shaped eerily like Ancients due to a case of parallel evolution. Their forearms and lower body are covered in shaggy hair and two long horns sprout from their head. What really unnerved the other Past Races was the mystic powers of the dæmons. This is still inexplicable. Why the dæmons resemble Ancients and possess strange abilities may never be known. The Conquest The dæmons were a relatively young race at the time of Zykezx's Conquest. They had managed to survive without massive technological advances due to the nature of their mysterious abilities. Thus, Zykezx mostly overlooked their civilization when he struck and crippled the galaxy. The Night of the Rain For the first time in centuries, monsoons gripped the sandy home world of the desert dæmons. Many cried that it was an omen of terrible things, and others scoffed at them and said that the water was good. They remained ignorant of the fact that four months ago the Elder Race had attacked the Ancients and begun a war. The rain was highly toxic, lethal if encountered in high doses. A "pathogenic irrigator bomb," as it was nicknamed, had been detonated in the planet's upper atmosphere. The Elder Race launched scores of these bombs in efforts to sterilize nutrient-rich worlds and remove these strategic locations from the Ancients' grasp, and the campaign was mostly successful. Among the planets rendered uninhabitable by the strikes was the dæmons' home world. They survived and fled thanks to their powers but found there was nowhere to run from the war. Their low rate of reproduction was their undoing. Too many of them died and not enough could replace them. They could live for thousands of years but remained fertile for only several hundred. Eventually, a seer discerned the location of one of the Ancient's safe-worlds. These planets held the Ancient's experiments, beings who they hoped would succeed them someday. The dæmons chose a random one and instantly resettled there in secret to last out the war. The planet was Earth. They lived in the great deserts that reminded them of home. When humanity discovered them, they worshipped them and made sacrifices. In return, the desert dæmons would sometimes give gifts. Times Past The millennia passed and the desert dæmons faded one by one. Some, like Azathog, survived longer by the help of the humans that worshipped it. But when humanity forgot them they died off. Azathog has not been seen in centuries. Abbakon is foretold to live until the end of this world, where the cursed of Earth will flock to him. “Those that did not follow the barefoot prophet west will come under the banners of Abbakon, and don the faces of locusts to plague the Earth as men no longer,” reads the Godhicon.